Power Struggle
by CressidaTate
Summary: "So Brittany, I have made up the sofa bed in the living room for you, but I was unaware of the additional guests" Rachel shot a pointed glare at Santana who shrugged her to convey her innocence "so I think it would be best if Puck took the sofa bed, and you and Sugar can take my bed." Brittany nodded happily and the entire group ignored Sugars mandate for a pillow filled exclusivel


"…but her morose manner and tired eyes are integral to the melancholy and woe at the forefront of the audiences interpretation…"

Rachel's pretentious, prolix, wholly one sided, phone conversation faded from ear shot behind the weighty loft door. Santana was sprawled across the sofa, cocooned by blankets with her hair in a messy ponytail, which by now was nearing porcupine status. Dani was quietly humming as she fumbled with the kettle in the kitchen, eyes trailing Santana's languid movements from afar. The soft smile on Dani's face didn't escape Kurt's attention as he exited his room. He crossed between Santana and the TV to search for his keys, which, surprisingly, earned him no more than a glare. After a minute of searching Kurt located his keys in the mug Dani had readied for her tea. Deciding to save his mocking of the oblivious couple for when Santana most deserved it, Kurt muttered something about going food shopping, at which Santana's ears pricked up.

"We need batteries" she stated, making Dani snort. A sly grin crept onto Santana's face, but she kept her eyes on Kurt, whose face was distorted into an anguished frown.

"No, not for that. The remote has stopped working and if I have to get up to change the channel one more time my foot is going straight through that lazy, impotent, monosyllabic excuse for a television."

Amused by her absurd threat Kurt span on his heel and stalked from the apartment.

"I mean it!" Santana called after him without any real power.

"You know, I'm pretty sure monosyllabic isn't accurate, or even insulting to a television." Dani teased, hearing the kettle boil behind her she turned around in time to miss Santana's rude hand gesture, but she could guess Santana's reaction. Exhaling loudly, Santana threw off the covers surrounding her to reveal toned silky legs, and tossed her head back in frustration. Adverts were the bane of her life, as she was far too impatient to sit through them, but too lazy to stand up to reach the TV six feet from her. Santana was trapped in limbo. Dani happened to enjoy watching the eternal struggle between intolerance and inertia, so never helped her, but rather watched with undeniable amusement. However, karma's a bitch. Dani attempted to pour her tea while watching Santana's dilemma, and ended up missing the mug completely and pouring the boiling water straight onto the floor. It took a few seconds for her to realise, before she screamed and bounded backwards. Santana's head whirled around to take in the scene in front of her. She let out a positive cackle of laughter before rising to her feet. Dani stood with the kettle still raised in on hand, her other hand covering her mouth, staring at the steam rising around her feet. Worry began to filter into Santana's countenance as she approached Dani's side.

"Are you okay?"

Dani nodded, an embarrassed smile on her lips, eyes still fixed to the pool of water at her feet. Santana was now giggling again, she had wrapped her arm around Dani's waist and was breathing into the depression above her clavicle. Finally lowering the kettle, Dani's hand found Santana's and the pair stood mesmerised by the wispy fog, slowly fading into clear nothingness now. After the last of the steam dispersed Santana moved away to rummaged through the corner cupboard. Emerging with a mop and bucket she handed them to Dani.

"Looks like we need a responsible adult to make the tea" Santana's smirk was evident in her voice as she refilled the kettle then stood on tip toes to reach the tea bags. "camomile or English breakfast?" she enquired, looking back at Dani.

* * *

Twenty minutes later their tea was finished and the pair lay entangled under a blanket, engrossed in Forrest Gump. Muffled voices from behind the door were growing louder.

"Kurt's bringing a boy back!" Dani breathed in Santana's ear, causing a sly grin to emerge on Santana's face. The limitless possibilities for embarrassing Kurt where chasing each other through Santana's mind when her face froze. The voices where just the other side of the door now, and the identity of the second boy was clearly discernible.

"Puck." Santana placed a delicate kiss on Dani's temple "I apologise for anything that is about to happen". Santana didn't sound overly serious, so Dani just looked around in confusion.

"Don't let me stop you" A sleazy voice called out from the entrance to the loft. Puck was stood with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat. Slowly removing her limbs from the protective bundle around herself and Dani, Santana rose to her feet. Puck very obviously checked her out, before striding towards her with arms outstretched. Giving Santana very little choice, her wrapped her in a hug that lifted her feet from the ground, then placed her down as Dani stood up.

"It's a pleasure" Puck's sugary voice rang out as he took Dani's hand, bowing slightly and kissing the back of it. As puck straightened up he winked at Dani before turning and catching Santana rolling her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, and Kurt flashing Dani a bemused smile. Puck nonchalantly shrugged "You never know when a threesome might happen, eh?"

Dani raised her eyebrows at Santana in amusement

"No you don't." Santana agreed "But I know YOU won't be involved" she finished with a sickly smile.

Puck laughed "I've missed you Santana".

* * *

Rachel returned from god knows where a few hours later, but was so engrossed in the music playing on her iPod, that she didn't notice puck until he jumped on her from behind, at which point she pulled out her pepper spray and used it liberally on the unsuspecting attacker. Puck dropped to the floor clutching his face in obvious agony. For the second time that night Santana cackled loudly, before jumping up to restrain Rachel from further injuring their friend. A panicked and disorientated Kurt ran in circles around the kitchen, flapping his arms and whipping his head from left to right, until he came to his senses, ran to the bathroom and emerged with a towel, which he promptly poured an entire carton of milk over. Dani looked at him as if he had gone mad and was performing a satanic ritual, but Kurt then gently applied the soaked towel to Pucks burning face, which produced a small relieved whimper from his constricted throat. The four bodies surrounded the moaning heap on the floor and exchanged glances, three with varying levels of concern and amusement, one with only extreme guilt. Santana hadn't been able to stop chuckling the entire time, and Dani couldn't help herself from smiling at Santana's amusement. Kurt had managed to maintain a straight face, although his mask had come close to cracking after a particularly humorous groan from the floor. Rachel looked distraught, but finally managed to speak

"should we take him to the hospital?" she croaked, her eyes flitting around the circle.

"I don't think you've ever been quiet for that long before Yentl" Santana had now taken her phone out and was videoing the scene in front of her. Rachel's large dark eyes stared at her reproachfully, but Santana just moved the camera round to Dani then on to Kurt before finally focussing on Pucks squirming figure. Kurt knelt down to inspect the damage done to Pucks face more closely

"I don't think he needs the hospital, just give it some time to go down" Kurt concluded

"That's easy for you to say" growled Puck, the first words he had managed since being assaulted.

"Is being beaten up by a girl a regular occurrence for you now puck?" Santana had held back as many insults as she could, but this was too funny. "And Rachel Berry of all people, I wouldn't bet on her to win a fight with a borrower"

Kurt glared at Santana, "That's enough filming now". He held his hand out for her phone but she merely raised it to point at him. He exhaled sharply, placing one hand on his hip in a parental stance. A small movement behind Dani caught the attention of all the non crippled occupiers of the loft. Santana span the camera around so it was now pointing at Dani, but was focused a few feet behind her, at a shimmering head of blonde hair and a serene, innocent smile.


End file.
